Nobody will miss them, Will They?
by TeresaCake
Summary: Not a happy story. Includes Underswap Skelebros, and Error Sans. They are all very OOC. Warnings: Suicide, Bullying, Death of multiple characters, Depression


**Error**

"You don't belong here you worthless FREAK!" Underswap Papyrus yelled as he threw a punch at Error Sans, who dodged, using blue strings to steady himself. "Stop moving you little USELESS Blob!" US!Papyrus yelled as he delivered a swift kick to Error's ribs, sending the small skeleton flying backwards onto the ground. "Ha! See, can't even defend yourself. You really ARE Broken!" Papyrus Yelled, standing over Error, who was trembling. Papyrus's eyes darkened. "Now, little FREAK, I'll rid this world of your broken kind..." He whispered, his voice dangerous as he picked Error up, throwing him against a wall causing a loud crack to sound through the air as he slid to the floor. "Error!" A voice sounded. In his barely conscious state Error couldn't recognize the voice, his vision blurred by the effort to stay conscious. "Error! Are you alright?" The figure asked, bending down and waving their hand in front of his face. "Blue...berry?" He whispered, squinting. The figure grinned at him before turning to US!Papyrus. "You hurt my f-friend, brother! It is my duty to get help!" He yelled, sprinting down the hall to get a teacher. US!Papyrus walked up to Error, a sharp bone in his hand. "Goodbye, Broken Freak." He whispered, before pushing the bone through Error's glitching soul.

Toriel, their teacher, ran behind Blueberry as he led her to Error, turning a corner just in time to see US!Papyrus push a sharpened bone through Error's soul. Blueberry lunged forward, summoning a bone and crashing into his brother, pinning him to the ground. He quickly used the bone to stick his brother's hoodie to the ground, before turning and running over to the Toriel, who was kneeling in front of Error, trying to make him respond. "How is he?" He asked quickly. "He won't respond and his eyes are just deep seas of red. At least he's still breathing, though. But, overall he's not doing well." Toriel whispered before turning to US!Papyrus and levitating him to the principals office. Blueberry knelt in front of Error, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded to the glitched skeleton. "Please, Error. You're my only friend...Don't leave me! Just hold on...please..." He swore he saw Error's eyes flicker yellow. "Error, I know you can hear me. Don't leave me...please!" The small skeleton begged. Error's form tensed for a second, giving Blueberry a shimmer of hope. It quickly disappeared as Error slumped, his chest no longer rising and falling and his eyes dimming to a very dark, almost black, red. "ERROR!" Blueberry screeched, falling to the floor as he sobbed. "No...NO! I can't be alone...I just can't! This isn't real...its just a dream..." He whispered the last part, hoping with all his might. He opened his eyes and...He saw a tiny twitch of Error's fingers."Error?!" He asked, standing over the unconscious skeleton. Error let out a shaky, raspy breath in reply, a bit of blood trickling from his mouth, which Blueberry quickly wiped. "You're Okay, buddy, just breathe..." Blueberry whispered. Error coughed, his whole Body shaking as he took a few shaky breaths. "Error?" Blueberry whispered quietly. Error's eyes flickered and he struggled to breathe, before his eyes dimmed completely to black, and Blueberry let out an agonized sob.

Error felt pain. More than he had ever felt before. He wanted to let go. He could...He wouldn't have to feel anything. Ever again. But a small voice in the back of his head told him to keep fighting, to endure the pain, to wake up. But why did he want to? He had nobody. He was just an orphaned glitch who nobody wanted to be with. But the voice kept telling him there was someone who really cared about him. An image flashed in front of his mind of someone...Crying? He shook his head. No.

 _Nobody Cared._

 _Nobody Ever Cared._

 _Nobody would miss him._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **He Let Go.**

Blueberry looked up, still sobbing. He was alone now. His brother killed his best friend. His parents were dead. Everybody bullied him. Everybody hated him. He summoned a sharp bone and held it in front of his soul.

 _Everybody made fun of him._

 _Everybody ignored him._

 _Everybody hated him._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **He gave up.**

The bone crushed through his soul, and he stood, as it became impossible to breathe, and the world spun. He felt a strange serenity and almost felt like he was floating...

He collapsed, his eyes dimming as his lifeless body fell over Error's.

 _After all, nobody would miss them, Would They?_


End file.
